Usuario:Alex the ripper
Hola! Esta es mi página de usuario,asi que cuando quieras hablar conmingo ve a mi Página de Discusión http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100501174731/dialgapoke/es/images/9/95/Image_Alex.png Sobre mi Libro de firmas Aqui podras dejarme tu Firma *Aquí te dejo mi firma =D Diana8 17:51 18 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *yo tambien te dejo mi firma ;) Brahian el togetic volador XD 22:47 18 jun 2010 (UTC) *hahahahaa -no me preguntes d k me ríioo, ni ioo sé... keríaa pooner algo más ade+ d la firma x3- ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 23:33 20 jun 2010 (UTC) *'ℓυкα' - ѕαмα 10:19 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *Si...no te importa fi..firmo aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 11:30 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 21:36 4 jul 2010 (UTC) *Emilian Burakki/Yogiraas!! Chaos oscuro!!! xD que viva el rock 21:58 5 ago 2010 (UTC) *'✖' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] ✖''' 22:26 5 ago 2010 (UTC) *te firmo x3 '''╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 19:35 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Amigos en Pokeespectaculos Mis amigos aqui Archivo:Cara de Pichu.pngKaren ve pikachu! usa...WTF!Pikachu is fainted o_o Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.pngKristal Archivo:Cara de Ivysaur.pngVenu!!! Archivo:Cara de Pichu carol.pngHaru!!Hechate tinta! XD Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngMarcela!! Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.pngSofia!!NOO!!!Sofia:Hiperbeam!DP is fainted Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngAmanda! Archivo:Cara de Azelf.pngPaula!!mmm...primera vez que veo un azelf de 100 Colores! Mola Archivo:Cara de Cherrim.pngMarina! Archivo:Cara de Dialga.pngPAA!! Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.pngShiny,OMG!!! ME QUEDO CIEGO! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.pngJarf de la luna...Hasta la vista,baby xD Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngMaurs...PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO!!! Archivo:Cara de Togetic.pngBriango el togetic volador xD Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.pngEl conductor de El Reto Archivo:Cara de Kangaskhan.pngKang!...OwO primera vez que veo un Kangaskhan hombre! GAMESHARK!! Archivo:Cara de Treecko.pngTrick track trock! Auch!! me rompi la espalda D: Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.pngEmiriano no akum Archivo:Cara de Torterra.pngNeku-Chan Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngEco1003 Como me indentifico En Pokémon Lance.jpg|Lance Red_Profile.jpg|Red Maximo en el anime.png|Máximo Peñas En Vocaloid Taito Shion En Naruto 400px Mis Gifs http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100804220910/pokeespectaculos/es/images/e/ef/Halo-Hunter.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100804213205/pokeespectaculos/es/images/3/3f/Pain....gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100804213102/pokeespectaculos/es/images/8/89/Itachi....gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100804235117/pokeespectaculos/es/images/5/59/Sasuke.....gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100805081114/pokeespectaculos/es/images/b/bf/Hidan.....gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806005730/pokeespectaculos/es/images/b/bc/Sasori......gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806014219/pokeespectaculos/es/images/e/ee/Deidara.....gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100807082608/pokeespectaculos/es/images/5/5e/Kakuzu.....gif Archivo:Deidara-attack.gifArchivo:Sasori-attack.gif Archivo:Firma-DP-User.gif Hechos con photoshop Otras cosas Placas Aqui estan todas mis Placas Musica Favorita Aqui estan toda mi musica favorita Firma Aqui esta mi firma Mis Mascotas Aqui estan todas mis mascotas Frases Favoritas Aqui estan todas las frases favoritas Comentarios de mi pagina de usuario Tus Comentarios IMPORTAN *A mi me gusta mucho la imagen que tienes arriba del todo, te salió muy bien^^.Diana8 17:49 18 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *Tu eres lances ¬¬ Red es mi novio. NUNCA me enamoraria de ti [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ]]'' ''☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼' 06:19 21 jun 2010 (UTC) *hahahaa k coosas con vooss ¬w¬ xddd vaas a seguiir agraandando tuu usuuarioo?¿ xdd ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 23:32 22 jun 2010 (UTC) *Pues, la verdad. Me da miedo tu imagen de usuario pero me gusta la galeria de imágenes!! Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '21:37 4 jul 2010 (UTC) *x3 'I'm a wolf♥ (~) ''GakupoKun♥♥' 19:03 6 jul 2010 (UTC)'' * Mi firma, porque me pasé por aquí. El único tío de toda la wikia que no sabía lo que era el reto, PAA. 19:17 3 ago 2010 (UTC) * Te ha quedado genial la pagina =D Emilian Burakki/Yogiraas!! Chaos oscuro!!! xD que viva el rock 21:47 5 ago 2010 (UTC) * Don Pollo!! xD nyaaa te kedoo vastantee iien la pag *o* bastante organizada :D OwO no sabia k los ombres eran asi de organizados Ö ℓυкα - ѕαмα 21:52 5 ago 2010 (UTC) * Pain WTF... *////* ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 22:29 5 ago 2010 (UTC) * Pain?¿ Dolor?¿ x3 I ♥ Pain ♥♥♥ xD amo tus gifs *u* i tuu uusuariio t qedóo liindoo nwn ☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 23:05 5 ago 2010 (UTC) * Geniales tus gifs xD KingDragon 5 *x3 te gusta britney spears x33 ewe ╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 19:30 3 nov 2010 (UTC) *Hola que paso ke, vengo del futuro para decirte que PE Wikia ha muerto, y nosotros ,a hemos matado... quien somos; Si no sus mayores asesinos...